


Off the Chain

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Action/Adventure, Another Battle with Youkai, Canon - Manga, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: A snowy, hazardous day on the road trip from hell, from Gojyo's POV.





	Off the Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Weiss vs Saiyuki Battle: Last Dance](https://weissvsaiyuki.dreamwidth.org/). Spoilers for chapters 36-41 of _Saiyuki_. Thanks to Akira 17 for the beta.
> 
> I don't know yet whether my laptop is dead or only mostly dead and my local library only gives me an hour a day on its computers, so I don't think I’ll be getting much written or done in the near future.

This situation had gone so bad so quickly. They’d been riding Hakuryu on a narrow mountain road when snow started to fall. Then it _really_ started to fall, to the point where they couldn’t really see anything. Between the low visibility and the slippery road surface, Hakuryu couldn’t continue on in Jeep form so they’d started walking. Fortunately they hadn’t been walking in a tight group since boulders started falling toward them and they wanted to avoid a “rocks fall, everybody dies” situation. Once the boulders stopped falling, the giant mound across the road had separated their group, with Gojyo and Sanzo on one side and Hakkai and the monkey on the other. 

_Then_ the youkai started attacking, not that Gojyo could see any of them really well. Couldn’t hear them really well either since the falling snow muffled a lot of sounds their enemies made, though Gojyo could hear snow crunching beneath his feet as he moved and slid on it, Sanzo’s gunshots, and the occasional faint noise of Hakkai’s chi blasts on the other side of the heaping mound of boulders. 

He and Sanzo kept the boulders at their back and stayed close enough to see each other, which allowed Gojyo to really let his shakajou rip on their attackers. Sanzo’s shooting still seemed to be fairly accurate since Sanzo had a kind of sixth sense or something when it came to enemies, though Gojyo didn’t know if it came from being a priest or a Sanzo or just an angry, homicidal son of a bitch. They both tried not to fall off the side of the road to their deaths. 

Too bad some kind of _force_ hit Gojyo and Sanzo from the side and threw them over the edge to a steep drop. Gojyo saw a youkai making mystical hand-waving gesture right before his view as he fell mostly become snowy air and a sheer rock face. Shit, shit, _shit_. 

Gojyo quickly came up with a plan and hoped it worked. Sanzo had been knocked further out so Gojyo couldn’t grab him by hand but he might not need to. He launched his shakajou’s sickle blade _hard_ into the rock, and since it was a demon-powered weapon it actually penetrated and anchored. As he fell he held the staff, extended the chain, and tried to catch up to Sanzo enough. At least the height meant they had a long way to fall and more time to get this right. 

“Grab hold of the staff, Sanzo!” Gojyo yelled, hoping Sanzo could hear him through the snow and falling rocks and yelling youkai and that Sanzo didn’t grab hold of his shakajou’s spade blade instead in the confusion of... every fucking thing going on. Things were so dire that Gojyo didn’t even try to make a dick joke.

“Got it!” Sanzo yelled, probably holding the staff, since not even Sanzo would sound so breezy if he’d sliced a hand or two into sashimi.

Hearing it, Gojyo stopped extending the chain and said, “This might hurt.” It really did, the yank as they hit the end of their slack and then again as they hit the side of the mountain. Hearing a bitten off cry of pain from Sanzo, he yelled, “Are you okay, Princess?”

“When we get back up there, I’m gonna kill you myself.” So he was either okay or in pain but going on through sheer spite. Spite could take Sanzo really far so Gojyo didn’t worry.

“You really want to say that to me now before I help you up? Because I could just let you fall and die.”

“I’m not dying on _your_ watch.”

“I can’t die like this. All the ladies would be so sad.”

Sanzo snorted. “And Hakkai would be furious.”

Shit. Hakkai would be all “I leave you two alone for _a few minutes_ and you get yourselves killed. Inexcusable.” Then mayhem would ensue. He might drag them back to life just to kill them again. 

“Yeah, let’s avoid disappointing Hakkai and the ladies,” Gojyo said. 

This sucked lots. His arms and shoulders and the mass of bruises along his side hurt. Actually, nearly his everything hurt. 

But with Sanzo dangling off a cliff holding on to his shakajou for dear life, Gojyo had to remember the last time that had happened. Even by the standards of this road trip from hell it had been a night of horrors: Hakkai and Goku’s souls sucked out, he and Sanzo desperately trying to figure out how to get their souls back while constantly bitching at each other, fighting the monster, the two murdered kids (one way earlier, one in front of his eyes, both at the hands of “Kami-sama”), and Gojyo having to haul Sanzo back up a cliff using the chain through his bare hands. (Plus, the part where he went off alone to get revenge on Kami-sama since Sanzo intended to leave him be to keep wrecking lives, not that Gojyo had done that great on his own.) Thinking of it that way, their current situation was a breeze. 

He hoped to hell this plan worked, especially since some of the youkai had noticed the anchored sickle blade and were trying to yank it out of the rock, which meant he didn’t have the time to do this slow and gentle. “Hang on tight, we’re gonna move!” he yelled to Sanzo as he made the chain pull back into his shakajou’s staff _fast_ , heaving them back up. With the speed and the violence of it, he managed to knock out the two youkai trying to dislodge the sickle just by arriving. Nice. With an additional pull he got a cursing and breathless Sanzo back up onto the road. He rocked. 

Sanzo had his gun back in hand, while any other guy might’ve dropped it while getting violently knocked off the side of a cliff. Gojyo didn’t want to think of the logistics of how Sanzo had avoided that. Sanzo also oriented himself fast enough that he could shoot down and kill the hand-waving youkai who’d knocked them off the edge to begin with. Nice. Not that Gojyo would compliment him on it. Sanzo continued shooting and reloading while Gojyo let his sickle blade and chain loose on anyone nearby since he still couldn’t see much of anything that wasn’t right near him.

A sudden chi blast tore a massive hole through the mound of boulders and hit several youkai attackers. Probably. All the falling snow made it hard to tell. Hakkai probably couldn’t either. Goku quickly ran through the new gap, bashing anyone in reach with his nyoi-bo, with Hakkai close behind him. Facing the four of them, their attackers gave up and disappeared. How the hell did they do that? It was so fucking unfair that they got to teleport while Gojyo and his gang had to fucking drive to their destination for years.

Hakkai had his cloak’s hood up, with Hakuryu wound around his neck, warmer and dry, inside it. Lucky little dragon. Gojyo felt damp and cold and miserable and wished he didn’t have all this pain in his arms and shoulders and that burning, heavy, stiff feeling of extreme cold in his hands and feet. His heart still pounded from that whole near-death thing too. Meanwhile, Hakkai looked like he’d, at most, taken a brisk, refreshing walk, but that was cool, Gojyo didn’t like Hakkai to strain himself too hard.

“Hakkai, you missed my amazing plan and feats of heroism,” Gojyo said.

“Do you want a gold star or something?” Sanzo asked as he lit a cigarette. From the way he hunched and held himself, he’d hurt his right shoulder at some point, and he had some blood on his face. And snowflakes in his hair. Even with the blood and damage and his lips gone nearly purple from the cold, he still looked kinda cute. 

“I worked my ass off to save us while you just hung there looking pretty. I really should’ve let you fall to your death.” Gojyo went to light up a cigarette of his own but couldn’t find his lighter through all the layers of clothing he was wearing. Sanzo suddenly had his own lighter up to do it for him, which would probably be all the thanks Sanzo would give him for saving his life again. Gojyo would take it. “Thank youuuu.” 

“They had an idiotic plan. If we fell or they knocked us off the edge, they’d have to do a massive search for the sutra through all the snow and debris at the bottom of the mountain, and it’s not like we’d surrender to them when we knew they’d just take the sutra and kill and eat us.” 

_Hopefully_ somebody would kill them before eating them instead of the other way around, at least when it came to berserk youkai. “That last bit would especially suck for you, Sanzo-sama, Your Deliciousness.”

Goku’s stomach growled. “Sorry. I’m not gonna eat ya, Sanzo!”

“No matter how delicious you are,” Gojyo said with a smirk.

“Now, now, children, the fight is over,” Hakkai said as he put his hand on Sanzo’s right shoulder and started directing some healing chi into it. Gojyo didn’t mind going second since Blondie was so fragile. “We have more important things to do. With the cold and the way the snow is coming down, we need to find shelter and we’ll have to walk as we search for it.”

Walk for it in snow that was already halfway up Gojyo’s calves and climbing. It looked like falling off a mountain and pulling himself and Sanzo back up would be one of the easier parts of the day.

 

### End


End file.
